Dancing Pig
The Dancing Pig is the titular antagonist of Le cochon danseur. He is an anthropomorphic pig with sharp, predatory fangs. The pig has been used as a popular Internet meme villain and has become popular on the Internet since 2007. Biography In Le cochon danseur In this mute, 2-minute, black-and-white clip, a young woman in traditional early-20th century attire sits down at a table to enjoy a picnic, but as she opens her basket, a large pig dressed like a gentleman walks over and rudely interrupts her from eating, begging for food. Still attempting to obtain food from the girl, he is pushed away. Again, the pig walks up to her, this time proposing engagement in order to persuade her, but she refuses and throws her handkerchief at his head. The pig is relentless, and tries to persuade her again, but fails only getting a taste obtained from his hoof, licking it off in frustration. The pig loses his sanity and grabs the girl from behind, but only to get his clothes torn off by her (thus making the woman point and laugh at him), forcing him to cover up his crotch in humiliation. The pig finally gives up. Shortly, the two make up and decide to dance together holding canes with bows tied to them, which they do through a majority of the play. However, the most noticeable segment of the play is the last 20 seconds, showing the pig flapping his ears, boggling his eyes, flailing his tongue, and chuckling evilly, bearing his sharp, scary teeth. This implies that he possibly ate the woman and revealed himself to be a horrid monster. Most people thought this was rather disturbing and focused mainly on this part because of it. Other than that, the rest of the clip is the pig winking and boggling his eyes in strange and peculiar ways. Personality At first, the pig acts as a rude, but voracious, gentleman to the woman, who takes his jacket off and reveals his body, thus embarrassing him. Pretty soon, they make up and dance together. Afterwards, they take a bow and go backstage. At the end of the short film, the pig shows his true, evil nature when he is seen laughing evilly whilst flailing his tongue, rolling his eyes around, and showing his sharp teeth, suggesting that he killed the woman. Appearance The Dancing Pig is an obese anthropomorhpic pig. He wears a black jacket, a white shirt, a small top hat and no pants. His mouth is filled with sharp teeth. Use in Creepypastas and memes The play ended up a hilarious success in France and throughout the years slowly, but surely spread worldwide as a funny film for all ages, thanks to the birth of television. In the 21st century with the Internet, this eventually brought it to be a highly popular animated GIF of the pig rolling his eyes, flapping his ears, flailing his tongue around, and chortling evilly appearing frequently over forum discussions around 2007, YouTube, and other web applications. According to IMDb, the film is actually 4 minutes long when the released version is only 2 minutes long; this lead people into conspiracy. The rumors of the film being cut because of something not to be shown to anybody else pondered the web as something with morbid reasoning, like Creepypasta. Until this day, the GIF remains a shared taste of as some call it "nightmare material". On May 9, 2011, a creepypasta based off the video, entitled with the name of the original play, was posted to a French blog called Creepypasta from the Crypt by a user named Max le Fou. The post included a video called Dancing Pig: Director's Cut. Excerpt "After a long minute in the black, the pig appeared. It was the last shot from the original movie, the hideous one where the pig was sticking his tongue and laughing with his creepy face. The scene was playing in loop, still with that light noise sound. The whispers came back, but were more distinguishable, but still sounded like gibberish. Some long and low cries started to play. They became more and more loud. Sometimes, the screen jumped, displaying subliminal images. When I tried to pause the video to see the pics, I could see very grotesque scenes. A guy splatted by a train. A human corpse being opened by a surgeon. I started to feel bad... and at the end of the video, the cries were so loud, I had to mute the sound. But it's not the scariest part... the worst part was the last second of the movie. The pig's picture suddenly gets in sorta 3D for some reason and I feel like his tongue were at only 10 inches of me! I jumped from my chair and YouTube displayed its links, like it does when a video is finished..." Trivia * At first, the pig is thought to be the protagonist of the short film as he acted like a gentleman. However, at the end, it is revealed that he is actually the main antagonist as he presumably murdered the girl by eating her since he didn't get to eat her food. * The Dancing Pig is the first meme of the 20th century. * The pig's tail almost appears to be coming out of his butt, as people have said. Gallery CochonDanseur.jpg|The pig dancing with the woman Saved_from_the_flames_201_-_Le_cochon_danseur_(1907).jpg Video Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Pigs/Boars Category:Internet Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Predator Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Man-Eaters Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:True Neutral Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Creature Category:Nameless Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Hungry Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Demon Category:Amoral Category:Perverts Category:Neutral Evil Category:Artiodactyls